


Kitchen Wars and Showers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to turn a little joke into a full-on kitchen war, ending him and the two archangels in a huge mess. But that's nothing a good hot shower can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Wars and Showers

“Sam, don’t you dare!” Gabriel yells, but it’s already too late. A white cloud takes his sight away and before he knows something cold and wet is smeared across his face.

Sam cowers behind the counter, crackling like mad and Gabriel puts the cupcakes in his hands down harshly and wipes his hands clear on the apron he’s wearing, pink and now partially white too.

“You’ll regret this, big foot.” He growls, taking the frosting from the side. He sneaks up to Sam, or at least he thinks, but the hunter is long gone and the package of floor with him.

“Luci, backup!” Gabriel hears him and that’s when this little joke turns into a full on kitchen war.

Sam on one side, Gabriel on the other and Lucifer somewhere between them the mess begins. Flour flies through the air, frosting hits their faces and Sam gets a huge bowl of chocolate cream right in the face. There are no sides, everyone throws and attacks whoever they can reach and soon they all sit on the floor, laughing mad and dirty as hell.

“You giving up, Gabe?” Sam yells from behind the table, but the angel doesn’t answer, he’s still trying to catch his breath.

“What. _The_. **Hell**!!!”

They all cringe at the angry voice, no one remembered that Dean was home and the mess they caused is immense. Sam pulls himself up from behind the table, grinning.

“Hey Dean, what’s up?” He tries to sound as if nothing happened, but the face Dean gives him is not amused.

“Out of here, all of you!” Dean growls and Sam quickly scurries over to Gabriel and Lucifer and basically shoves them out of the kitchen, all three of them chuckling again.

“That was fun.” Lucifer says and Ruffles through Sam’s hair, leaving a disgusted expression on his face. “Yikes. I think we should clean this up.” He laughs.

“We will.” Sam agrees, because they all are covered in flour, chocolate and frosting from head to toes.

They rush into the bathroom, Gabriel locking the door as Sam already starts to get out of his sticky clothes.

“I’m first.” He declares, but when he wants to jump under the shower Lucifer holds him back, his hands sticking to Sam’s skin.

“No one goes first, right Gabe?” He grins over to the other angel, who returns it when he realizes what he means. Shower, yes, but not alone. The two quickly get out of their clothes too while Sam turns the shower on.

Lucifer slips in first, pushing Sam back, but it’s not like the hunter would complain, the angel’s cold body feels damn good against his and when Gabriel is in too he bites his lip in excitement. Showers with these two have a tendency to make him feel dirtier than before.

And he’s right, Lucifer pulls him into a rough kiss, turning the two around so Sam is between them and before the hunter knows what’s happening a warm hand grabs his cock, hardening it with just this one touch already. He moans against Lucifer’s lips and looks over at Gabriel, who smirks mischievously.

Hot water flows over Sam as Gabriel kneels down and God, he knows what the angel is about to do but it’s always a new sensation when he takes his cock into his mouth, his tongue working on him so skilled and good. Sam reaches down with his hand, holding onto Lucifer as he continues to kiss him so deeply and Gabriel’s mouth coaxes moans from Sam, so much that he has to break the kiss and gasp for air.

“I want you.” Sam groans and with a plop his cock is gone from Gabriel’s mouth and the angel stand back up.

“Anything you want.” Lucifer growls into Sam’s ear, he knows how much the human loves being theirs, how much he craves for it.

“Then do it.” Sam pulls Gabriel into a deep kiss now, tasting his own precum on the others lips, a wonderful combination with his own sweetness. His hand wraps around Lucifer’s cock, beginning to stroke him hard, while his hips press against Gabriel’s.

With them all being so wet and ready Lucifer can’t take it any longer, he lifts Sam up with ease, pressing his back against the wall and let him down on his hard cock, causing Sam to claw his nails into the angel’s shoulders. Lucifer moans at Sam’s tightness, his hotness surrounding him perfectly and Sam can barely stop himself from screaming out in pleasure.

Lucifer starts thrusting into him, this angle making him go so deep that Sam falls into moaning instantly. He moves with him the best he can, being filled by Lucifer’s big cock giving him more than he ever thought, but it doesn’t stay this way. Gabriel begins stroking Sam’s cock too now, spikes of heat rushing through the human as he begs Lucifer to fuck him harder.

He’s in heaven, he knows it. Gabriel starts sucking and kissing his skin while Lucifer continues to fuck his brain out and he loves every second of it. Suddenly Lucifer leans over, his breath brushing over Sam’s ear.

“I’m gonna fill you up so much, Sammy.” He groans, a sound that makes Sam shiver. “Do you want me to cum in your sweet ass?”

“Y-Yes, god, please!” Sam begs, he needs it so badly and he’s so close already, so damn close. It only takes Lucifer a few more thrusts until he hits his high, spilling his cum deep into Sam, it’s heat making Sam groan even more. But he’s not there yet himself.

Carefully Lucifer lets him down, a hand holding him up. Sam’s eyes shift to Gabriel, pleading silently, and the angel doesn’t hesitate for a second, he pulls Sam towards him, both of them crashing against the wall and Sam knows what he wants, what they both want. It felt wrong at first, but they all turned out to love it.

Lucifer comes over to them, kneeling down between the two and immediately starts stroking over Gabriel’s cock, his tongue playing with the tip before he takes him into his mouth completely and Gabriel loses it. Sam holds him up, savoring the blush on his face and the gasps and moans Gabriel can’t hold. It so hot seeing them like this. Sam guides one of Gabriel’s hands down and he finishes Sam off, it doesn’t take him long before he cums in the angel’s hand hard.

Eyes shimmering, his legs fighting to keep them both up, Sam watches how Lucifer sucks Gabriel dry, how the younger ones hands grab Lucifer’s hair, demanding more from him. Sam makes sure Gabriel can stand on his own before he goes down on his knees and pulls Lucifer away from him, first into a greedy kiss, before he takes Gabriel’s cock into his own mouth, craving his taste and the moans he gets as a reward.

Gabriel doesn’t last long, Sam feels his hips bucking and hollows his cheeks, taking him in completely before the angel cums into his mouth. Sam takes it all, closing his eyes as he swallows the strangely sweet liquid the angel gives him. He makes sure to lick the other clean, smirking when he pulls back and Lucifer seals his lips instantly again.

The shower is still on, washing away the last bits of dirt from their bodies. Sam lays partially on Lucifer, his legs entangled with Gabriel’s as they all go through their own afterglow. But Sam smiles, god, he loves these two and this crazy relationship, whatever it is. Gabriel’s hand brushes through his hair and he looks down, pressing a soft kiss on the others forehead.

“Someone has to clean the mess we made, boys.” Sam chuckles.

“We will, and once we are dirty again we can come back here.” Lucifer suggests and Sam playfully nudges his chest, but nods.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He grins.

Another round like this? Hell, he’s _so_ in!


End file.
